Never Let You Down
by LadyGonzo
Summary: What would you do if everything that made your life perfect was, suddenly stolen? Edward's in prison, Bella's missing. All human & OOC, but some sneaky resemblances. My 1st, please be kind,any help appriciated.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the imagination used to create it._**

**_Author's Note:_ Hello all my fellow Twilighters! So this is my first story, please be kind. I have no clue what I'm doing... NOT the most computer/internet savvy person at all. Any kind help would be very much appriciated. I know my idea is a decent one, as I've written some of this awhile ago for a friend. But I'm just a bit worried I'm not doing this right. IS this even how you do an AN or a Disclaimer?? Well enjoy! **

**EPOV**

"CULLEN! Phone Call! 15 minutes!"

I was lying on this sore excuse of a bed, marking on the wall how many days I'd wake up to the sunless days, how many nights I'd lay restless waiting for the sleep that never comes. 74, it's been 74 miserable soul crushing days. I shouldn't be here; I should be out there finding her.

I sat up, ran my hands through my messy hair and began to walk towards Black, the officer waiting to lead me to the row of so called phone booths.

"I heard it was a girl, maybe you'll get lucky" Black nudged my shoulder as we began our descent down the stairs to the awaiting unknown caller. I've come to know Black over these past 2 and half months. Jacob is what his friends call him, a good guy. The only good guy here it seems besides me. And I'm the one in the orange jumper.

"How's the Mrs.?" I asked knowing it was their anniversary this past weekend, Black of course was here doing his job.

"She's coming round, thanks for the tip on that French restaurant. It helped, though she's still giving me a hard time. Last night was my first night back in the bed." Ahhh what it would feel like to be back home in my love's bed. Bella.

NO Edward, don't go there. It's been too long, she's gone now.

"Ah, don't worry about it, she loves you. Don't know why, but she does" I kidded.

We rounded the corner to where the rows of two-way Plexiglas booths. My heart picked up. I know it wouldn't be her; she hasn't visited me once since I came here. She couldn't. Nobody knew where she was, nobody including me. And now I would never find her because, because they think I had something to do with it…..

********************************************************

FLASHBACK:

"Bella, I'm home!"

No reply. Something wasn't right. I smell… Jesus, is something burning?

"Bella? Are you in the kitchen?" I set my keys down on the mantle in the foyer and grabbed... what? What is there to grab? I glanced to my right at the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and our shared office. There on the bottom step, well it wasn't ideal but I don't even know what I'm dealing with yet. I reached for the Ugly cat shaped ceramic that was given to us when we first bought the house from one of Bella's co-workers at the time.

I slowly began my approach down the hallway towards the kitchen, yes something was definitely burning. That isn't like Bella, she's never burnt anything. I always said she should open her own restaurant. Why isn't the smoke detector going o---CRUNCH!

"OW! What The Fuck?!" in the darkness I was blind as a bat so I felt below my foot for the culprit of my pain. Ah! And there's the reason why the smoke detector wasn't going off. But, why was it lying on the ground?

What was going on here?

My breathing hitched as my heart went into overdrive.

"BELLA!" the dreaded silence that followed was almost expected but nonetheless my heart sank. I pushed open the swinging door into the kitchen, as smacked in the face with smoke. Something in the oven was definitely burning. I tried to cover my mouth as the smoke was starting to tickle my chest as I went to turn the oven off, then I heard the most horrifying sound ever in my life.

"EDWARD!!! HEL—AHHHHHHH!!!!" I snapped my head up in the direction of her scream, towards the broken patio door.

"BELLA!!!" I screamed as I ran through the kitchen to the back door, I practically ripped the door off its hinges. I ran into the back yard to find nothing. My head throbbing, trying to figure which way to go. God, I know I've never been a believer but I swear to convert. Just please keep my Bella safe.

"EDWARD!" Oh god, she's calling from the street! I ran around the house to the front, to see two large men carrying a – Oh God! - bloody looking Bella into a white unmarked van.

"BELLA!" I ran as fast as I could, my chest heaving, wishing I had a gun or something to stop them.

"STOP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! BELLA! STOP! PLEASE!" I kept running, even after the van started up and screeched away from the curb.

"BEEELLLLLAAAA!!!!!" I kept running, even after the van turned the corner and was out of sight. I kept running. I could feel my legs start to give out but I kept running. I had to keep running, for my Bella. Bella.

Everything blacked out.

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest in suspicion to the kidnapping and disappearance of Bella Swan" I squeezed my eyes shut feel the asphalt under my cheek, and my arms being pulled behind my back. I don't get it. Not me, I'm trying to find her. I went to open my mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Cullen."

***************************************************************

**So there you have the first little teaser. Before I put up the next chapter, I just want to make sure I did this part ok. So any feedback would be great! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight or any of it's yummy characters. (Do these need to be done every chapter?)**

**_AN:_ Umm... so I decided to post chapter 2 today too, since the first one was barely enough to wet your lips. Hopefully this helps a little more. I've got lots of Ideas, and much time on my hands. Hopefully, with any luck someone will be kind enough to reach out and be my mentor. LadyGonzo**

**~2~**

**A Glimpse of Hope, A New Life.**

**_EPOV_**

"CULLEN! Are you there Edward?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at Black. He was staring at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I said trying to figure out what he'd just been saying.

"You need to get out of here brother, I hope to god they find you innocent. You're soon gonna be so loopy, you'll belong here" Black said shaking his head.

"Gee thanks" I said rolling my eyes.

"And sorry about zoning out, I was just thinking of her again." I admitted, looking down at my white generic sneakers.

"Yeah, it's okay. Anyways you have booth number 7. Good luck man, I'll come get ya when time's up and I'll take you down the showers. You stink" Black gave me one more quick shove and a smile and I headed to lucky number 7. There sitting on the other side of the glass, looking small and frail was my mother and my best friend since this all happened.

"Edward, how are you doing darling?" she smiled a fake smile, but I knew she was sincere. She just hated to see me this way.

"Okay mom, how's everything at home?" God I missed home. Rose must have had her baby by now it's been two weeks since I heard from any of them and they used to visit at least twice a week.

Shockingly, Rose had become one of my biggest supporters since this happened, enlisting the help of an old lawyer friend to help me out, as well as trying to dig up all the information she could to help find my love. I couldn't think of her name right now, couldn't zone out again. Not while time is precious with my mother.

"Well you have a nephew now, Gabriel Edward Cullen. He's got Emmett's curly hair and Rosalie's blue eyes." She said digging through her purse and picked out a folded picture of the little guy. She had asked one of the guards if he could give it to me. The guard took the picture looked it over, and nodded to Black, who went to get it.

"Thanks mom. What about Alice? How's she doing in school?" I had a feeling this was going to be a disappointing answer. Alice had been _her_ best friend, practically sisters. When everything happened… well let's just say Alice hasn't spoken to anyone since, including the love of her life, Jasper. Looking at my mother's lip tremble I knew I was right.

"Well, I guess she decided to take some time away from school. She never leaves the house Edward. She doesn't even shop anymore." I could see the tears welling up my mother's pale eyes. I put my hand up against the glass

"Mom… "I nearly cried out. It hurt so much to see how this has affected my family. If only I could turn back time. If only I had got to her. If only I never left for work. If only I was a better man. I've let my Bella down.

"She has dreams Edward, Jasper says she's been moaning in her sleep. He doesn't know what it means. But she won't open up to him." A memory flashed in my head. Bella she was talking in her sleep, not that it was unusual, she did that most nights it was what she said that stood out.

****************************************************

FLASHBACK

"Mmm… Edward" I had reached over and stroked her cheek, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. I began humming her song.

"Baby…" I smiled to myself, yet another one of "those" dreams. There's no other bigger ego trip than when the most beautiful woman of you life is having a sex dream about you.

"Please….please don't take the baby" Wait a minute, that's not right. That is definitely NOT a sex dream. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I looked over at her usually very peaceful very beautiful pale face, to see that her usual small smile she had while sleeping was now a frown, and her brows were pulled together causing a crease in her forehead.

"Bella love," I gently whispered.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's just a baby" she cried barely above a whisper. I started to worry. Could she be dreaming about Rose's unborn child? We had only found out a few weeks ago they were expecting. I debated waking her up. Normally I wouldn't, they say you shouldn't, but I hated so much to see my Bella hurting, even if it was just a dream.

"PLEASE! GIVE ME MY BABY!" this time it was more of a loud sob. Did she just say her baby? But she's not….. I looked over at her and saw tears beginning to dampen her pillow. That's enough. I gently shook her shoulder.

"Bella honey, wake up love. You're having a nightmare." Bella's eyes flew open instantly

"She's gone." I must have looked at her like she had two heads.

******************************************************

Suddenly I had an urge to see Alice. I had this feeling that her dreams and Bella's had something to do with each other, and the reason for Bella's disappearance. But in order to see Alice, I had to get out of here. I looked at my mom now, who at some point had pulled a folder out. She was looking at me now, aside from the puffy eyes, all traces of sadness gone.

"There's another reason why I'm here Edward. These papers were we delivered to Rose and Emmett's house the day after she and Gabe came home from the hospital. Ben had sent them from his office. The recording from the answering machine came back from analysis, it's good news honey!" Oh yes, the message on the answering machine, one of many pieces of false evidence planted to help my conviction. Just remembering them playing the message in court, my first time hearing it; brought vile up.

"Bella! How could you do this to me? You of all people. Hah, should have known though, you're a tramp just like every other woman. It's over between us Bella. You're dead Bella, do you hear? Dead" Yes, it sounded like me, the voice was all too familiar but it wasn't me. How could I…. why would I ever? Not me, I love my Bella. My precious angel.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, I reached up to wipe it then something my mom said finally sank in.

"Mom, what are you talking about? What do you mean good news?" that is what she said right?

"Well at first Ben & Rose thought that all the other evidence was only circumstantial, so they've been biding their time waiting for something solid that could grant you a hearing. You know, Rose wanted to try sooner, but Ben , he's such a bright boy you know. And he cares too. Him and Angela have been worried sick, they've worked so hard on this case. All for you and Bella." She was rambling. She did this often when she was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Mom! What about the recording?" not trying to sound harsh, but I wanted no; I needed this answer. Was she going to say what I thought she was?

"Well, Ben took one of our home videos we had of you , and the message . They were sent this place where they strip the vocal, well dear you know I'm no good with technology. Your father, he's was always the tech savvy one of us two. But the important thing is, they've been able to prove that the message left on the answering machine wasn't you. Edward you've been granted an appeal! Rose is certain this is the big break they've been waiting for!" My mother, the beautiful and everloving Esme was no longer crying tears of sadness, these we tears of a new hope. And I couldn't help but follow suit.

"Mom! Oh God, are you serious? Of course you are! Woah! This is, this is incredible!" I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as tears were continuously streaming down my face. This is my chance, if I'm cleared of having any involvement with my love's disappearance then I am free man. No, not free; I thought solemnly. I'd never be truly free until she was save and sound back in my arms where she belonged. I nearly choked on a sob. I have to get out and save her, find her.

"When's the hearing mom?" I asked, my heart thumping out of my chest.

"Well honey, the soonest Rose could get it was September 4th, it's a Tuesday." September 4th, that was almost a month away. So far away. But I'd take it.

I felt a surge of hope, for the first time since ending up in this hell hole prison. I wish I could grab my mother and spin her around. Pepper her face with kisses. She was my rock, she has been this whole time, she was my fighter when I had given up hope, given up on myself.

I heard the all to familiar beeping sound on the phone line, signaling the final two minutes left for our too short of a conversation. I looked at my mother, she heard it as well. But this time instead of the broken look she had in her eyes, there was a new look. Full of light and hope. Her son was coming home. Now looking into her eyes I saw the same look in my eyes reflected in hers.

"I love you mom. Please tell everyone at home I love them so much, and thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me. And please, tell Alice….."Tell Alice what? Should I tell her that Alice was gonna be part of my plan to finding Bella? I decided it would do no good, only harm if anything to mention it.

"Tell Alice to hang in there, her big brother's coming home and we'll get through this together."

"Oh Edward, your sister loves you so much, I know she does. Maybe, with the news of you coming home she'll come around." My mother looked very hopeful. Unfortunately I wasn't so much. No, I think it will only take Bella to be home safe and sound to bring back the overly optimistic Alice back.

"I love you Edward, stay strong. This will be over soon!" As the connection was broke over the phone, I placed my hand back up on the cool glass, as my mother mirrored me. I mouthed that I loved her, and got up and looked to where Black was waiting for me.

He must of heard the good news, he had a big goofy smile on his face, and he was holding the picture my mother had given me. Gabriel Edward Cullen. I felt a surge of pride, they named him after me.

*************************************************************

** Okay! So hopefully that's enough to get SOMEONE intrigued, or take pity on me. Thank you so much for taking your time to read what I have. I await reviews, to gide me on the next two chapters. Until then, have a great weekend!**

**LadyGonzo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Author's Noter:**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for taking an interest on Never Let You Down. I was feeling discouraged by the lack of responses in the first two chapters, so I was focusing on my other story Love Rollercoaster. I've seen some people have reviewed this story recently, thank you so much! Unfortunately I'm working really hard on Love Rollercoaster right now, so I will not be updating this story until June 1st. At least not at the moment. I may update sooner, those of you who have this on alert will know when I update. Thank you for your patience. This isn't the end, just focusing on one story at a time.**

**Thank you! **

**xox Celena aka LadyGonzo**


End file.
